El amor me sabe a: Bombones rellenos
by S.K.atsura
Summary: Sasuke iba a necesitar más que simples dulces y palabras bonitas para que le perdonara. Y no, una nota no funcionaba, pero debía aceptar que las dos últimas palabras ayudaban mucho. / Sasunaru


Estoy tan emocionada! Primer Oneshot-Drabble de mi serie "El amor me sabe a..." Espero que les guste.

**Pareja:** Sasunaru, mencion a Saigaa.

**Genero**: Romantico, humor, Au, shonen-ai

**Discleimer:** Naruto, como todo el mundo lo sabe, no me pertenece, si no que es de Sas-Masashi Kishimoto-sensei xD Si fuera mio... digamos que la etiqueta R-18 (o R-20) estaría en su linda portada x3

**Aclaracion**: Este one-shot esta ambientado en el mismo universo de mi fic "Como hacer que 2 tontos se confiesen", podría considerarsele una continuación, pero no es necesario haberlo leido antes para entenderlo.

* * *

**El amor me sabe a… Bombones Rellenos**

.

.

.

–Idiota.

Era la decima vez que repetía la palabra en lo que iba de la hora. Miro la fotografía que tenía en esos momentos en las manos y luego a sus armas de turno: una lapicera de tinta permanente y las letales tijeras. Sabía que era muy infantil desquitarse con objetos inanimados, pero estaba tan molesto que eso poco le importaba.

–Idiota –y ahí iba la número once…

En definitiva, haberse peleado con su novio un día antes de San Valentín, no había sido una gran idea. Y no, no solo era por los chocolates… bien, sí, era por ellos (solo en parte), pero quien no lamentaría perder la oportunidad de probar unos deliciosos y finos (caros) chocolates franceses, mandados a traer especialmente para uno.

Observo la fotografía entre sus dedos detenidamente. En ella se podía apreciar a si mismo sonriendo ante la cámara, con sus cabellos rubios desordenados, abrazando-empujando a un chico de su misma edad de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, el cual trataba de poner una expresión indiferente, fallando al mostrar una pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa.

–Sasuke, idiota –por lo menos esta vez había variación. Era el peor 14 de febrero en sus diecisiete años de vida.

Cogió las tijeras, con toda la intención de hacer pedazos ese trozo de papel, cuando el sonido del timbre de su casa le distrajo. Podría haber dejado que las sirvientas abrieran la puerta, como era su obligación, pero recordó que justo ese día lo tenían libre, por lo que en la casa solo estaban él, la ama de llaves - que había salido a comprar algunas cosas- y Kyuubi, su molestoso perro de raza collie, el cual solo le hacía caso a su madre, y a él le mordía. Sus padres habían salido a una cena especial por San Valentín. Frunció los labios ante el hecho. Él también debería haber salido ese día con el bastardo de su novio, en cambio se encontraba en su casa, descargando su ira contra cualquier objeto inanimado que tuviera la mala suerte de encontrarse con él.

Salió de su habitación, bajando las escaleras con toda la emoción del mundo-nótese el sarcasmo- y abrió la puerta. Su enojo aumento, si esto era posible, al notar que no había nadie del otro lado de la entrada. Despotricando contra la gente que gustaba de tocar los timbres de casas ajenas por simple diversión, estaba por cerrar la puerta, y volver a su habitación a terminar la mutilación de su desafortunada víctima llamada fotografía, cuando noto algo inusual. Ahí, en las gradas de la entrada de su casa se encontraba una pequeña caja rectangular y roja, con un moño blanco en una de las esquinas.

– ¿Que mierda es esto_- dattebayo_? –su humor no estaba de lo mejor como para soportar alguna broma. Con la de Sai, en la mañana, había tenido suficiente. Si el idiota que Gaara tenía por novio, volvía a llamarle a su casa o móvil para insinuarle algún tipo de trió o otra cosa peor, no solo le iba a colgar el teléfono, sino que esta vez no iba a impedir que Sasuke le rompiera la nariz, como había sucedido ayer.

Recogió del suelo el objeto, mirándolo recelosamente, para luego cerrar la puerta. Subió las escaleras y una vez sentado en su muy cómoda cama, se dispuso a abrirlo. La primera de sus opciones había sido tirar la caja de frente a la basura, pero la curiosidad por saber su contenido le había ganado. Como había supuesto en un principio, eran chocolates, una caja de bombones rellenos, pero no unos cualquiera, sino que era obvio que estos eran extranjeros. Suizos, para ser exactos.

– ¿Pero quie-? –su pregunta careció de necesidad cuando se percato de la pequeña nota en el interior. Sonrió ante el hecho, olvidando por completo todo su enojo. Tal vez no había sido un San Valentín tan malo.

Había conseguido sus chocolates, eso era lo importante. Lo demás solo era un agregado, o de eso trataba de convencerse.

Sasuke iba a necesitar más que simples dulces y palabras bonitas para que le perdonara. Y no, una nota no funcionaba, aunque en estas estuviera reconociendo que fue su error, cosa que considerando lo orgulloso que era el azabache, debía haberle costado admitir. Pero debía aceptar que las dos últimas palabras ayudaban mucho.

_Lamento lo de ayer, fue mi culpa._

_Te amo_

.

– ¿Contenta? –su ceño se encontraba fruncido y un tic en su ceja derecha ya había aparecido.

–Por supuesto, me alegro que siguieras mi consejo – sonrió angelicalmente la otra, aunque al ser ella, la mueca, en vez de tranquilizarlo, le dio escalofríos (cosa que él jamás aceptaría abiertamente).

¿Consejo? Ja. Coacción era la mejor manera de definir la razón por la que en esos momentos se encontraban escondidos detrás de uno de los arboles que había frente a la casa de idiota del _usuratonkachi_ que tenia por pareja, después de haber colocado la maldita caja frente a la puerta de la casa de otro, tocar el timbre y esconderse antes de que le viera alguien. Jamás se había sentido tan ridículo en toda su vida.

Ino podía ser muy convincente cuando quería y ese día no había sido la excepción, se apareció a las 9 de la mañana en su casa y desde entonces no había dejado molestarlo con lo del regalo para Naruto. A pesar que le dijo que estaban peleados y que no iba a ser el que diera su brazo a torcer sobre el asunto, la chica termino "convenciéndole" de ir a dejarle los chocolates que había comprado especialmente para regalarle al rubio.

–Y bien Sasuke_-kun_, ¿tienes planes para hoy? – Ino rió divertida al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo por su pregunta – ¡No pienses mal! – se excuso rápido, ella no quería nada en ese sentido con él, ya no–, Chouji me invitó a salir, por lo que no quería que te quedaras solo luego de que yo me vaya – por lo que tenía entendido, Itachi_-san_, el hermano mayor del chico, había salido con Deidara_-san_, y sus padres estaban de viaje, otra vez.

– Ninguno – la pregunta de la chica le había descolocado por unos segundos, gracias a dios que ella ya no tenía ningún interés amoroso con él desde que estaban en secundaria, entre ella y Sakura le habían provocado varios dolores de cabeza –. La caja, después de todo, no tenia remitente, así que el _dobe_ no sabrá quien la envió y por lo tanto el sigue enfadado conmigo – se apoyo contra el árbol despreocupadamente, tratando de dar a ver que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo su pelea con Naruto –Supongo que me quedare en casa y terminare de leer el libro que compre la semana pasada, después de todo no me gusta esta fecha y ya tuve suficiente con el alboroto en el instituto.

A pesar de que su relación con el rubio era de conocimiento público desde hace 4 meses, la gran cantidad de chocolates y cartas de amor que recibía en ese día, desde que tenía 9 años, no había variado considerablemente. La única diferencia era que este año, en vez de ser entregados personalmente por ellas, los obsequios, mayoritariamente, habían sido dejados en forma anónima en su casillero y/o sobre su pupitre. Solo su club de fans había escrito sus nombres en los regalos, como siempre.

Ino rio nerviosamente, lo cual no le dio buena espina – Eh… Sasuke_-kun_…– al oírle mencionar su nombre, posó sus orbes negras en la chica, mirándola suspicazmente – ¿Sabes? Yo creo que Naruto_-kun_ si va a saber que fuiste tú quien mando los chocolates…–le dijo mientras rozaba con sus dedos su cuello.

Había algo que no cuadraba ahí… si él había dejado el paquete anónimamente, era imposible que…

–Era obvio que tu ibas a dejar los chocolates sin nombre –sus palabras tenían un tinte de reproche, acrecentado por el dedo que le señalaba acusatoriamente–, así que se me ocurrió dejar un pequeño mensaje para aclarar el remitente – sonrió satisfecha de sí misma– Sin eso, no habría tenido sentido lo otro.

–Ino… – su tic había vuelto a aparecer y también su migraña. No quería ni imaginar lo que la otra habría escrito.

–Bueno… –miro hacia los lados, viendo que tenía el camino libre–, yo creo que me voy, Chouji me debe estar esperando y… – antes de terminar la oración, la de ojos celestes emprendió la huida rápidamente – ¡Luego me agradeces por la nota!

Y antes de que Sasuke terminara de reaccionar, ella ya no estaba.

Volteo el rostro, fijando su vista en la casa -mansión seria un término más apropiado-, de enfrente. Tal vez no sería mala idea ir por Naruto y arreglar las cosas personalmente. Conociendo lo terco y obstinado que podía llegar a ser el de ojos azules, estaba seguro que ni aunque la otra rubia hubiera escrito una carta de amor súper cursi y melosa, dejaría de estar molesto. Pero también podía estar equivocado (los milagros existían ¿no?). Tal vez por eso es que le gustaba tanto, su novio era toda una caja de sorpresas. El número uno en sorprender a la gente.

–Hasta cuando vas a seguir parado frente a la puerta de mi casa sin tocar_-dattebayo_ –la voz, perfectamente reconocible junto con la molesta muletilla, sonaba encima de él. Levanto su mirada, notando que el rubio le observaba desde la ventana del segundo piso. – Puede que el ama de llaves te dejara entrar sin avisarme, como lo hace siempre que se lo pides, pero eso no te permite estar como un acosador en mi casa_-dattebayo_.

–_Dobe _–ni siquiera había notado cuando cruzó la pista y entrado, los empleados de la casa de Naruto estaban demasiado acostumbrados a dejarlo pasar sin hacer preguntas o pedir explicaciones, por eso no notó que se encontraba en la puerta hasta que el otro se lo hizo notar. – ¿Vas a abrir la puerta o tengo que abrirme yo mismo? –tenia la llave así que no habías problema.

–Mmm, me la pones difícil_-dattebayo_. Suena tentador dejar que te abras solo, pero no creo que sea correcto que lo hagas en plena entrada con tantos espectadores, luego podrían demandarnos por faltas a la moral–la sonrisa ladina que mostraba su rostro daba a entender por qué sentido estaba tomando sus palabras.

–Supongo que si lo hago como tú, hace dos noches, no habrá ningún problema ¿verdad? –le respondió sin una pizca de vergüenza. El rostro sonrojado a más no poder del otro, le hizo saborear su victoria. Una sonrisa de superioridad afloró en sus labios.

–Estúpido pervertido – le dijo antes de desaparecer del marco de la ventana, con obvia intención de abrir la puerta, cosa que hizo 2 minutos después– Pasa –murmuró de mala gana.

.

Se encontraban sentados en la gran sala, de su mucha más gran casa. Cada uno ocupaba un mueble diferente, lo que menos quería era estar lo suficientemente cerca del otro y sucumbir a la tentación que representaba el moreno.

Le sostuvo la mirada por varios minutos, ninguno sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que en un momento dado, todo cambio. Antes de percatarse, se encontraba sentado junto a Sasuke siendo rodeado por sus brazos y compartiendo un dulce beso, que pronto no fue suficiente. Las manos de azabache empezaron a descender por su cuerpo, acariciando su piel sobre la ropa. Al parecer, todo terminaría en su habitación, de nuevo, y no tenía ninguna queja al respecto.

Su relación con Sasuke se podía comparar con los bombones que éste le regalo. Siempre se la pasaban peleando por cualquier tontería, nunca se ponían de acuerdo en nada y no tenían muchas cosas en común, por no decir que eran dos polos opuestos: el amargo chocolate de la cubierta. Pero dentro de todo eso estaba los buenos momento que habían compartido desde que eran unos niños, la confianza que se tenían (los celos infundados de Sasuke, eran punto aparte), el sincero amor que se demostraban día a día, sin la necesidad de estar diciéndoselo al otro con palabras a cada momento, las risas que compartían y tantas cosas más; simplemente, un dulce relleno.

.

Tomo la toalla entre sus dedos y prosiguió a secar su negro cabello. Podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido del agua caer en la ducha conectada a la habitación. La habitación de Naruto. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de un hecho que había sucedido hace solo unos minutos. Siempre era divertido ver como el rubio intentaba pararse de la cama luego de que lo hacían. Los insultos y amenazas de muerte hacia su persona mientras se paraba del suelo al cual había caído inexorablemente, pues sus piernas aun no le respondían como quería, eran todo un espectáculo.

Abotono descuidadamente su camisa, mientras su oscura mirada vagaba por la habitación. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en el cuarto del otro -al conocerse de pequeños, era muy común que se quedaran a dormir en la casa del otro-, pero siempre había pensado que el que la habitación del Uzumaki permaneciera tan bien ordenada era un gran logro de las mucamas que trabajaban en esa casa. Tal vez lo único fuera de lugar era la caja de chocolates que se encontraba encima de una gran pila de libros sobre el escritorio. Bueno, lo que quedaba de la caja de chocolates, pues dentro ya no quedaba ningún dulce. De pronto noto un pequeño pedazo de papel que sobresalía entre el resto de papeles pues era de un horrible color rosado. No necesito más de dos segundos para saber que era. Cogió la nota entre sus dedos y con cierto recelo leyó las nueve palabras que estaban escritas en él.

–Esta si me las pagas Ino.

.

.

.

* * *

Y... ¿Qué les parecio? A mi personalmente me gustó como quedo. Esto estaba pensado inicialmente para subirlo por el dia de San Valentin, pero despues de varios contratiempos, recien lo tuve completamente escrito ayer, pero mas vale tarde que nunca ¿verdad? x3

Y por ultimo

**¿Review?**

Mis lindas ardillas fanaticas del yaoi te siguen vigilando...


End file.
